An Eevee's Quest
by TheArianaRican
Summary: Small Toby was teased for being weak, small, and never to evolve. But it all changed when he leaves the den.
1. Prologue

Prologue

His soft, brown fur fluffed up, his head curled up to his tail. He sneezed softly and looked up. The little _EEVEE_ was alone in his den. He stood up quickly, and rummaged through the den. He plopped his rear on the center of the den and wined loudly. Toby cried for his parents until he heard a voice

"Shut up, will ya?" A familiar voice rasped.

"Huh? Cody?" Toby squirmed out the den and saw his older _JOLTEON_ brother.

"Why are you yelling?" Cody asked, his head tilted slightly to the left. "While you were sleeping, Sydney and I went to go find a stone to evolve."

"I missed evolving…?" Toby flattened his ears so low, they drape across the ground.

"Yes," Cody sat down. "I was going to leave but I took the _responsibility_ to take care of you,"

"Can't _I_ evolve? Let's go fine me a stone! C'mon!" Toby darted past his brother but was instantly caught.

"You have to wait. Besides, it's too early for you. Maybe when you're older and stronger," Cody stretched and led him to the den. "Did you eat?"

The _EEVEE_ sighed in disappointment. "_Yes_, Cody." Toby lay on his side, facing away from his brother. "Where's Mama?"

"Left to start over," Cody licked his golden yellow paw.

"S-start over? Why?" Toby whimpered.

"Every parent does this," Cody informed. "They find a new mate and make a new litter. This cycle goes on and on,"

"But… I'm not grown yet! I still need them!" Toby was bawling. Did his parents really forget about him? Was he not the favorite? Did they… abandon him?

"Which is why _I'm_ here," Cody sat up.

"_No!_** I need mom**!" Toby thundered, tears leaking from his eyes. "If they left me, I'll leave, too! I'll show them!" He turned and ran out the den.

Only this time, Cody didn't follow.


	2. Storm

**Chapter One**

Toby whimpered as he lay under a tree. The rain soaked his fur. His leaf he used for an umbrella was blown away. It didn't do much anyway. A sickly sneeze weakly blew out of him. He covered his face with his equally soaked fur. He was so miserable. He couldn't go back. No way. Cody would just call him the big wimp he is. But he knows he isn't a wimp and isn't about to back down just because of some silly rain. He stood up, his dripping tail raised tall. He was brave enough to conquer any weather!

The _EEVEE_ woke up in his flooded temporary den. He heard a loud thumping sound, and that woke him right up. He stood up and shook most of the water off. He sneezed and saw a human on a _RAPIDASH_ zip past. Toby wagged his tail and ran after the human. The bike was fast, but Toby managed to catch up. The trainer looked down and halted his stallion.

"Hi there!" He smiled and pet Toby. "Yuck, you're all wet!"

Toby licked his hand as the trainer looked around.

"Maybe you're from the breeding center. You must've gotten lost, huh fella?" He picked him up in a towel and held him tight. He mounted the fire horse and lightly kicked his side with his heel. The horse reared and took off.

"I don't know this _EEVEE_," The daycare lady admitted. "But I'll take him. Poor thing is soaked to the bone!"

"Hey, maybe I can take him off your hands?" He offered. "You know, after you're finished here?"

"Of course, Danny!" The lady smiled. "I think he like you,"

_A human! Yes! My perfect shot at training! Maybe he'll evolve me?_, Toby thought. He leaped in Danny's arms and licked his face. Danny laughed and stroked behind his ears.

"I'll be right back, boy." He gave Toby to the day care lady. "I'll be back! I promise!" Danny shouted as he walked away.

_At least __**he'll**__ come back…_, Toby thought miserably. But, he at least has someone who cares now. He looked at the lady as she put him on the back porch. "I'll be right back, sweetie. Play with some friend while I'm gone!" She turned and walked inside.

All the Pokémon stared at him, snarling and growling. An _ARCANINE_ padded to him, his teeth bared.

"_Mama!_" Toby squealed as his eyes shut tight.


	3. The Battle

Chapter Three

The _EEVEE_ was lifted by the _ARCANINE_ and thrown across the yard. As he got to his feet, he stood up weakly. He looked to the crowd. They watched in shock, yet seemed excitement. Toby stepped back a bit. He looked at the large Pokémon. Toby's fur rose as he shuttered. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to hurt anything or anyone… or himself.

"Fight me, wimp!" The _ARCANINE_ snarled.

"I-I don't want to...!" Toby whimpered. He looked up and the Pokémon head-butted him.

"Then I'll finish you," The _ARCANINE_ pressed down on his skull.

Toby growled. He remembered the thought of his siblings teasing him, calling him weak. He remembered the thought of his parents abandoning him. He wasn't about to be the weak one. He turned his head and bit his paw. The _ARCANINE_ yowled and reared. Toby rolled out the way before he could crush him. Toby jumped at the _ARCANINE_ and tackled his head. He stumbled to the side and head-butted Toby. Toby quickly landed on his feet. He jumped out the way of he breathed a fire-spin. Toby opened his mouth and a shadow ball formed. The ball shot towards the Pokémon. He shook and looked at the house. He lay on the ground and started groaning.

"Ok, _EEVEE_ I… _EEVEE_!" The lady cried. She reached in her bag and pulled out a super potion. She sprayed the Pokémon with it. He stood up, acting out his pain. "I'm ashamed in you! In the house!"

Toby flattened his ears. "But I-", He lowered his head and padded inside the home. He didn't bother fighting. He would lose this time.

Toby padded into the house and looked around. It was a cozy little place. In fact, he'd rather be in here then out there. He was scared of things that were _worse _than the _ARCANINE_. He padded around, exploring the place. He stopped in the kitchen, seeing a window. His ears twitched as he jumped to look out it. He observed the Pokémon playing, talking, and nuzzling. He flattened his ears. Now that he thinks about it, it is pretty lonely inside. He misses his brother. He wished he was there instead of here. He would actually have some company. Seeing all these Pokémon together, happy, he's thinking of the mistakes he's made.

He turned around. There's the door. He has a chance to run back. Run to his brother, crying, and his face hidden in his fur, screaming and crying over and over: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Cody, for everything I've done!" But he's probably gone. Living a life. Maybe with a family? Maybe… happy. He looked out the window.

"I'm staying," he told himself.


	4. The Team

**Chapter Three**

Toby woke up the next morning and padded out the house. He sniffed around. Not all the scents from yesterday were here. But there were some new scents. He looked over, and saw a female Eevee (from the back). He wagged his tail. He rushed over to her and nudged her, his ears flattened.

"Uh… hi. I'm Toby." Toby blushed.

The Eevee turned around. She had the face of a ditto. "Ditto!"

Toby screamed and turned. He ran away from her, until two hands caught him. He looked up. Danny! He _has_ come back! He wagged his tail and licked Danny. He was thankful he came. Danny laughed and pet him.

"Ok, boy. Let's go and meet the team," Danny held Toby to his shoulder as he climbed up. Toby perched on his shoulder and wagged his tail.

Danny walked Toby to his home. There was a Vulpix and a Growlithe. Toby wagged his tail at the Vulpix. He wanted to leap off Danny and lick her face off. But the Growlithe seemed a bit protective of her. And he now has a fear of Arcanine. This one may be one soon, and he can destroy him anytime he wants.

"Ok, go explore." Danny placed Toby down.

He looked at the Growlithe and Vulpix. Toby gulped and backed up a bit. He screamed when something grabbed his back. A Pidgeotto leered down at him. Toby squealed and ran under the couch. He shuttered and covered his eyes. If he wanted to win the Vulpix' heart, it'd be a _long_ time from now.

"Falcon!" The Vulpix hissed. "You're scaring him!"

The Pidgeotto just stared at the couch. "_Hmm_… he'll never last. Never will he evolve or be a true member of the team. Watch, he'll stay there all night."

"No he won't! You'll see!" Vulpix cried. She looked at the Growlithe, "Let's leave him. He's been through a lot,"

He _did_ stay under there all day.


End file.
